Devices, such as mobile phones, connected to cellular telecommunication networks, such as 3G networks, can typically be used to send large amounts of data over the cellular networks. The data may be in the form of, for example, electronic files.
It is recognised that an increase in data sent by users typically decreases the data transfer speeds of the networks. This in turn typically creates a need for significant investment to improve the network infrastructure.